


Accept This

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Crossdressing, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trust Issues, Trust and Vows, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Naruto has made his desires known in a language so plain even Gaara would understand it.So, why is it so hard for Haku to believe him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



"That was just cruel Naruto," the brunette huffed with a pout while walking out of the restaurant.

"No it wasn't. I turned down her offer as gently as I could," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. He had heard this argument a thousand times.

"By making her think that you are an idiot blond!" the older man yelled; before storming away from the irritating blond.

"Should I have told her that she had no prayer in hell, because I am in love with a man who won't acknowledge me or my feelings? Better she thinks I am an idiot instead of a love struck loser!" the blond argued with a snarl; trying to keep up with the irritating man.

"What do you mean I don't acknowledge you? If you don't talk every day, then don't I go out of my way to make sure you're all right?"

"We live together, Haku. How hard is it to come bang on my door until I answer?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes.

"That isn’t the point. The point is, I do acknowledge you."

"Fine... then how about my feelings? I noticed you didn't say anything about that."

"You love me as a brother. We both know this," Haku clarified; letting a light blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Ewww, I'm not an Uchiha; so I wouldn't want to have sex with my brother. Besides, you're NOT my brother. Do brothers often offer to give blow jobs?" Naruto countered quickly with a shiver.

"I don't have a brother, so how should I know?" Haku murmured as he skirted the real question.

"Gaara doesn't give Skanky Kanky blow jobs, or vice versa. You know both of them; so you know I’m telling the truth in this matter," Naruto said, crossing his arms in anger.

"Look, can we talk about this after we get home? It's embarrassing to be seen arguing like little children out here in public," Haku hissed. He hated the looks of disgust, or the looks of interest that were being thrown their way.

"Fine," Naruto snorted as he grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him into a dark alley.

"What in the name of the Goddess do you think you're doing?" Haku yelped. He had no idea what was going through the blond's head... and if he were to be honest with himself, he was more than a little afraid.

"I'm helping you out with your, not so little problem; and getting something in return for my trouble," Naruto whispered into Haku's ear while pushing him back against the brick wall.

"I don't..." Haku started.

"I mean this," Naruto softly replied; as he began gently squeezing the brunette's half hard erection and dropping to his knees. "You've been this way for a while now. If you get any harder people are going to figure out that you hide something extra under this skirt."

"If you would keep your hands to yourself, I wouldn't get hard; and if I don't get hard no one finds out anything!" Haku hissed as he pushed the blond away and to the ground.

"Does the mere thought of being with me disgust you that much? Why can't I be enough for you? Why won't you let me love you?" the blond asked quietly from the ground.

"You don't disgust me Naruto. I am... I am just trying to keep you from making the mistake of your life," Haku replied with a sigh.

"Huh and here I thought my life was my own, mistakes included. Guess I was wrong. Sorry Haku I didn't realize that you had so much control over me. See ya," Naruto snarled before getting up and running out of the dingy alley.

Haku went to chase after the idiot, but noticed that his problem had only gotten more pronounced and visible. He cursed his rotten luck. Naruto was always the one who helped him navigate home without people eyeing him up and down, by acting the fool. Of course, this time Haku had pushed away his best friend.

Maybe he should give in to Naruto's advance; as well as his own feelings. If he were to be honest with himself, he had craved the blond's attention since they were in high school. Naruto had been the only one to ever stand up to anyone and everyone who harassed him when Haku first started to cross-dressed.

Even when he wore a dress, the blond treated him as one of the guys. He had even stated his desire for Haku to top him and take his virginity, it was not an offer that the brunette often heard. In fact, the last time he had heard that... no, it really was only Naruto.

Once his erection had eased up, Haku shot out of the alley like a bullet. He needed to find Naruto and right his wrongs. Maybe, just maybe; Naruto would still be interested and agree to give them a chance. 

The brunette hoped it wasn't too late. He was tired of running away, the younger man kept giving him a chance and he kept, stupidly, turning it down.

Growing up he had often heard how no one would ever love a freak like him. How could anyone even think of him as a human, let alone a man, because he was always dressing as a woman?

Except... Naruto. Haku had taken all those years of mental abuse and turned them into a shield and he used the shield as a weapon to hurt the only person who didn’t deserve to be hurt. 

These sad thoughts made quick work of his erection and he ran to his apartment as fast as he could. 

He rushed to his apartment, praying that he wasn't too late and that his blond had actually come home before heading to wherever he was going. Probably to his Dads'. Which would lead to Haku receiving a well-deserved ass kicking. 

Kakashi would frown and scowl in disappointment, but Iruka, that man would rip his soul out and cook it over a fire pit. Slowly and painful. While lowly explaining why he was a fucking idiot and debate about slowly castrating him.

It may be well-deserved, but he did not have a pain fetish. (No, wearing high heels does not count as an act of masochism. Besides, his legs looked fucking perfect when he was wearing them.)

He quickly entered his shared apartment and took several needed deep breaths when he spotted Naruto packing up his clothes.

"It was- It was a Friday and you had just started working as a bartender at the Nogitsune. I ordered a Paradise; and you cheekily handed me your card and said you wouldn’t mind some paradise yourself. It was so cheesy. I rolled my eyes and ordered my drink from Neji instead. He fired you and all you did was laugh and ask me when you could expect my call.

I never called you, but I couldn’t walk away from you. I refused to talk to you, until you beat the shit out of Sasuke for calling me a house wrecking cock teasing whore. I had never seen someone so pissed on my behalf. It scared me. _You_ scared me. How could someone so kind and beautiful, care about me?" the brunette asked.

"Why are you telling me this, Haku?"

"I don’t want you to leave me. I'm terrified of losing my heart to you, but I am even more afraid of losing you all together. I can’t promise paradise, but I can promise a chance. All I ask is, don’t leave me. When I'm being an asshole, fight me and remind me that I love you. Because I do Naruto, I love you so fucking much," he sobbed.

The blond stood quickly and wrapped the sobbing brunette in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. I get it. You were having an asshole moment. You have been having a lot of those here lately. I have a question though, what do _you_ want to happen with us? Where can you see us in the next few years?"

"I-I want for us to try the us thing. If it works out, then I can see us growing old and cranky together. If it doesn’t... well, I hope that we can still be friends."

Naruto gave the man a crooked grin before asking, "Friends with benefits?"

"Kami, are you _still_ going on about sex? I thought we were having a serious discussion!"

"Oi, sex is always serious. You need to loosen up and get laid and my ass hasn't ever had anything other than my fingers. Do you know how pathetic it is to be a 23-year-old virgin, Haku? How is that not serious?"

Rather than answer, the brunette pulled the blond in for a deep soul searing kiss. It wasn't the answer that Naruto was looking for, but hopefully he would accept it for now. They could work their way up to sex tomorrow, because they had a tomorrow now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haku moaned and felt between his legs. He jumped a little when he encountered a head, rather than his morning erection.

When he dared to look, all he could do was whimper at the sight. Naruto stared at him with mischievous as he sucked his cock deeper and harder. He had somehow managed to have the willpower to resist all of the blond's previous attempts to seduce him.

Fooling himself into believing he was protecting his friend and his heart. That Naruto deserved someone less broken to be his first. Yes, many people had picked on and taunted his friend for being a virgin. He found it admirable.

Haku hadn't minded losing his virginity to Ino, it was thanks to her that he knew he was gay. Okay, so he hadn’t really lost his virginity then. He had failed to raise to the occasion. She had been cool with it. She started to date Chouji and introduced him to the man he eventually lost his virginity to.

His performance had not been a problem when he had hooked up with Shino. Their sex life was fast and wild, perhaps too fast and not wild enough for Shino. They had an amicable split up after the man had fallen in love with the Vet's assistant. Who had not flinched when he took his pet tarantula in for his annual check-up. Haku had to admit that Shino and Kiba were sickeningly cute together.

It was when he was drinking away his sorrows that he had met the man of his dreams. (Hey, amicable break-up didn't mean it didn't hurt. There was bound to be some hurt feelings after a year of being together.)

He had stupidly held Naruto at arm's length for the past five years. After yesterday, he couldn’t bring himself to fight his own desire any longer. He moaned and gave a small thrust into the welcoming heat.

Okay, so this wasn't the first time they had fooled around. Still they had kept it strictly the occasional hand jobs at his own insistence. No hand holding, hugging, or... kissing.

Haku pulled Naruto up and kissed him deeply. It was their second kiss and Haku knew he was hooked and would never let this blond beauty go. He had wasted enough time pushing the blond away and denying himself happiness. Hopefully, this would lead to his happily ever after.

~Fin~


End file.
